RussiaXReader:Lake
by Oilux
Summary: Alfred drags you to the park, but you end up having more fun than you thought you would.


I should be taking requests for these. Ah hell, leave a request in your review if you want your own reader insert story.

* * *

><p>"Hey (name)!" Alfred called. You sighed in annoyance. It was Friday, it had been another long meeting filled with useless arguing, and all you wanted to do was go home and take a nice relaxing shower and fall asleep.<p>

"What Alfred?" He just smiled at your annoyed tone.

"Tomorrow were all gonna go to the park and hand out. You wanna come?" He said with his usual carefree tone.

"Actually I have to-"You started to say.

"Great see you then!" Alfred took off before you could say anything else.

You let out another sigh. You had actually had plans to go shopping tomorrow, but now it looked like you were going to have to go to the park. Still wondering a bunch of things, you figured you would go home and proceed with your plans, thinking about the rest later.

The next day you went to the UN building, figuring that if Alfred was really going to drag you to the park with everyone he would make everyone meet up here. Turns out you were right, in front of the UN building there was a large double decker bus. Arthur was standing next to it, clipboard in hand to take attendance. Other than you and Arthur, it appeared everyone else was already on the bus.

"About bloody time (name), we've been waiting for you." He said sourly, crossing your name off the list. You snorted at him.

"Blame Alfred, Arthur. He told me nothing other than the fact we were going to a park. You guys are lucky I thought to look here." Arthur scowled, but didn't say anything else. You got onto the bus.

Everyone was already having their own conversations about random things. All the Asian nations were talking about anime, Alfred was talking about being the hero (of course), and Herakles and Sadiq were arguing about something trivial like always. You looked around for an empty seat, but the only one that was available was one next to Ivan. You gulped nervously, but not because of what you had heard of him, but because you had a bit of a crush on him. You really didn't believe in any of the stories that were told about him.  
>You quickly took the seat next to Ivan, nervously brushing aside some of your (hc) out of your face.

"привет, (name)." Ivan said with his child-like smile.

"Hello Ivan." You said back politely. You looked around Ivan, not seeing Natalia or Katyusha near him, only the three shaking Baltics sitting across from him.

"Where are Natalia and Katyusha?" You asked.

"They couldn't make it, they had other plans." You nodded in understanding, turning your focus to the window. Soon enough, you started to fall asleep out of sheer boredom, and before you knew it, you fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ivan smiled at you while you were sleeping. In your sleep you had moved so that you were leaning on his shoulder. The Baltics couldn't help but just stare in shock at your actions, however subconscious they were. If it had been anyone else they were sure they would have gotten a lead pipe to the head, but instead Ivan put his arm around you, letting you sleep on his chest. The smile on his face was different than normal, instead of his child like one of innocence, it was a smile filled with affection and caring.

Before he could have guessed, Ivan fell asleep as well.

Blurrily blinking your (e/c) eyes, you looked up at the shaking form of Toris, standing above you. He had woken you up, and now he didn't know how to get Ivan up, so he just stood there. Slowly you got up, letting Ivan's arm fall off you. Seeing as how none of the Baltics were going to wake Ivan up, you reached over and shook his shoulder gently.

"Ivan, hey were here. It's time to get up." You said softly, ignoring the Baltics stares.

"(Name)?" He said sleepily, his violet eyes filled with sleep.

"Yup, now come on. Let's go to the park." Ivan slowly got up, and together the two of you got off the bus and headed into the park.

The park was huge. It even had a sparkling lake that a couple of people were already swimming in. In another part there was a volleyball court, where the Allies were battling the Axis. Surprisingly Feliciano was good at volleyball; he could even spike the ball. In another part there was a soccer game going on, and it looked like Antonio was kicking ass like normal. Finally Matthew and Francis were busy cooking lunch for everyone.

"Ah (name) look! Let's go sit by the water." Before you could say anything Ivan had grabbed your hand and was dragging you towards the lake. You blushed at the contact, but let him pull you along.

Once you got to the lake, you couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was. The water was sparkling clear, and trees lined the edges. You looked over at the nations swimming and saw Alfred, Arthur, Yao, and Mei messing around and playing a game of chicken. While you were admiring the view, Ivan couldn't help but stare at you. You were so beautiful to him.

"(Name)." You heard Ivan say. You turned to him to see a look on his face that you had never seen before. You felt a blush form on your cheeks, but you continued to look at him.

"(Name) I have to tell you something." He said quietly, you almost had to strain to hear him. You just waited patiently, knowing that he was struggling with what he was trying to say.

Ivan opened his mouth to talk, only to be cut off by one very loud America.

"Yo (name)! You made it!" He ran up to you and Ivan still dripping wet. You face palmed at his just _perfect_ timing.

"Yes, I made it. Now if you excuse me, me and Ivan were talking-"

"Hey what are you doing with this commie?" Alfred demanded. You sighed.

"Alfred, like I said, we were trying to talk and-"

"Don't worry (name)! I'll be your hero!" Without waiting for a reply Alfred lifted you onto his shoulder, causing you let out a surprise squeak.

"Alfred put me down!" Alfred just laughed at your futile attempts to get away as he ran around the lake and away from Ivan, who was following closely behind.

"Don't worry (name)! I know where he won't follow us!"

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly Alfred was running down the pier on the lake. Your eyes widened and you struggled harder.

"Wait Alfred! Don't-" That was all you could say before Alfred jumped off the pier, plunging both of you under the water.

You had never told anyone but you didn't know how to swim. You had just never bothered to learn.

You struggled against Alfred, but his grip was tight on your waist. Instead you did the only thing you could think of, you kicked Alfred as hard as you could under the water. He suddenly let go, leaving you all alone in the cold water. It was so dark and you couldn't see anything. You tried to move your arms but it felt like it was causing you to sink lower so you just stopped. You didn't even know if the way you moved your arms was up. Your lungs started to burn, and every movement you made seem to become harder and harder to do. Then there was no more air in your lungs, and all you saw was darkness.

The next thing you knew there was an enormous weight on your chest, like there was an elephant on your chest. Your lungs burned as you turned to your side and coughed up what seemed like an unbelievable amount of water. You slowly opened your eyes to see the worried eyes of Ivan staring down at you, his wet hair clinging to his face.

_Did he go in after me?_ You slowly thought, even your thoughts were slow.

"I….Ivan?" You whispered out. He smiled in relief.

"Da, (name) how do you feel?" You thought for a second.

"Like crap." You said smiling back.

Ivan let out a little laugh before he pulled you into his chest. Your eyes widened in response, but your body automatically leaned into the warmth, wrapping your arms around him.

"(Name)….don't ever scare me like that again." You nodded weakly into his chest.

"Я люблю тебя, (name)" You smiled.

"I love you to Ivan."

* * *

><p>Review please! Oh and leave a request if you want. *shrugs*<p> 


End file.
